This invention is directed to the field of orthodontics, i.e., the correction of malocclusions of the teeth and jaws. Two basic methods of orthodontics include fixed band therapy and removable appliance therapy (functional).
In the fixed band therapy method, appliances known as brackets are rigidly attached to the patient's teeth, and are interconnected to each other by an archwire. The archwire is formed into a predetermined shape by the orthodontist to apply force to the teeth to move them into proper relation to each other.
Two treatment methods are generally recognized in the fixed band therapy method, i.e., the "Begg" or lightwire treatment method, and the "Edgewise" treatment method. Such fixed band appliances may be used to correct malocclusions in children and adults. They may be used in conjunction with auxilliary aids such as headgears, elastics, etc., to apply the desired corrective force or forces.
In the second therapy method, a removable appliance is used which is designed to promote the development of the dental arch such that the teeth assume a proper positional relationship relative to each other with or without the simultaneous use of fixed band appliances. This therapy is generally only useful in the treatment of children, and is less often used in the treatment of adults or those with teeth in the permanent dentition.
An important appliance in the removable appliance therapy mehtod was developed by Dr. Rolf Frankel of Zwickau, East Germany. Dr. Frankel termed his appliance a "function regulator" and that term in used to describe the object of this invention since it is an improvement on his device. The Frankel function regulator is a one-piece, removable appliance designed to promote proper dental arch development and jaw relationship during periods of facial or dental arch development. It is laboratory fabricated upon instruction by the orthodontist. The Frankel function regulator is described in the text: Graber, T. M. and Neuman, B.: Removable Orthodontic Appliances; The Frankel Appliance, Chapter 15, p. 526-565, W. B. Saunders Company, Philadelphia (1977). Pages 526-565 of this text are incorporated by reference into this specification.
The Frankel function regulator, although an important orthopedic treatment device, has disadvantages which the present invention overcomes. The Frankel device must be laboratory fabricated, which involves several patient visits to the orthodontist for model preparation and fitting. It is of one-piece construction and hence it cannot be adjusted to any appreciable extent as patient treatment progresses. The conventional Frankel appliance's position in the patient's oral vestibule is maintained relative to the maxillary dental arch by transdental wires (palatal and protrusion bow) which are positioned in contact grooves which are cut between the teeth. This cutting of contact grooves, i.e., inter-proximal discing is not required with the appliance of this device.